


【兔赤】Ruthless

by lavendarmilktea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendarmilktea/pseuds/lavendarmilktea
Summary: lof：@welltemperament多年搭档久别重逢。
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	【兔赤】Ruthless

夜幕剛落。

這套老舊公寓的租客實在太少，放眼望去整條樓道中沒有一盞亮堂的燈，沒有半點米飯加熱中的香氣，一點住宅區的煙火氣也沒有，死氣沉沉。

習慣放輕腳步，急促的步伐竟然也沒有吵醒那幾盞聲控燈，反倒在赤葦瘋狂轉動鑰匙的時候亮了起來。

他後悔剛剛在現場鬼使神差地問木兔要不要來自己家裡，糟透了。

從掏出鑰匙，選對一把插進去再轉動這樣簡單的動作突然變得多而復雜，手在發抖，身後的人沒有催促他，但那雙眼神就是燙得他頸脖發熱。

手上速度不知不覺加快，赤葦知道自己失態，但此刻顧不上這個，他只想迅速打破兩個人自從相遇後的沉默。

咔噠，鎖開了。

赤葦順勢推門進入，單手扶牆，急急地用兩只腳跟把皮鞋蹬開，門在他身後被關上，然後聽見轉動卡栓鎖上的聲音。

赤葦一頓，轉過身，木兔正盯著他，手從門把上抽回。

“木兔前輩，你要...” 赤葦迎上木兔視線，有些局促地笑了下。

木兔向前走一步，“赤......”

赤葦不知為何就心跳飛快，口不擇言，“想要參觀一下家裡嗎？”

天啊，他咬了下舌頭。

木兔聞言表情一滯，赤葦察覺，趕緊擺擺手補救。

“不想參觀的話我給你倒茶吧。”

“誒我...” 木兔的話還沒說完，赤葦拎著公文包跑開。

木兔撓撓頭髮，失落進屋。

時過境遷，錯過一年，他腦子里塞的盡是任務目標、人物線索。一時之間還真沒有辦法像個沒事人出現在赤葦的面前，用著以前的相處模式。

也的確，進到屋子裡他有很多想做的事。參觀赤葦的家是其中一項，兩個人喝茶促膝長談或是一起吃頓飯什麼都很好，不過——

這都得排在他好好地看看赤葦以後。

木兔跟在赤葦後走進廚房，赤葦正上下翻找茶葉。

看上去不擅長待客，緊張慌亂的模樣，在赤葦身上很難得。

他有點想笑，開口，“赤葦。”

赤葦正專注著，被這麼一喊，下意識轉身，立刻撞上了走來的木兔——

木兔似乎低聲笑了下。

赤葦抬眸，和他對視了。

熟悉的眉眼，記憶中鋒利張揚的光芒，現在里頭跳躍著暖融的火苗。

赤葦張了張嘴，想說很多，抱歉撞到你，抱歉找不到茶葉，家裡有點亂之類的...

他看見木兔那雙眼睛溫柔倒映出他的欲言又止。

赤葦從那裡找到自己真正想說的——

他想說，你去了哪裡？

為什麼不早一點回來，為什麼...為什麼留我獨自一人？

可相比起尋求木兔的解釋，他的呼吸已經率先被心跳打亂。

赤葦扔下公文包，木兔同時放開了手中的超商提袋，東西落了一地。

赤葦快步走近，勾住木兔的頸脖，木兔主動捧起他的臉，急切地就吻住對方。

唇舌糾纏，呼吸交錯。

他們的第一個吻。

赤葦腦筋一片空白，木兔吻得很用力，甚至有點粗魯，但被吮住舌根的感覺很好，憑著本能，赤葦側頭讓木兔更好地打開自己口腔，他能感覺木兔正在努力的索取更多，像是要一個吻就榨乾他的想念。

不夠。

赤葦五指插進了木兔的發根，將他向下壓，另一手穿過木兔的腋下在他的背上逡巡著，很明確地告訴對方，請盡情享用。

木兔抽出赤葦襯衫下擺，帶著粗繭的掌心摸了進去，纖細緊實的腰，凸起的疤痕，他從來沒有好好摸過。

不夠。

接吻不夠。木兔不得已松開赤葦，分離的瞬間唰一聲撕開對方的襯衫，潔白的身軀傷痕纍纍。

木兔疼他，拇指附上赤葦剛剛一直抵著自己的乳頭，不顧被襯衫磨蹭得泛紅挺立，狠狠在上頭揉了一把。

赤葦敏感得不住喘氣，他需要更多木兔。

被對方猛地壓到冰箱上，赤葦弓著腰貼緊他，木兔的大腿不容置疑地擠進他雙腿中，膝蓋惡劣地磨蹭著他的勃起。

“嗯啊....” 赤葦頭埋進了木兔肩窩，難耐地哼。

對方頂弄他的頻率像真的交媾一樣，赤葦發著抖去解開木兔的皮帶，手忙腳亂，卻不忘時不時隔著西褲照顧對方的挺立，木兔的胯下顯然早已蓄勢待發，赤葦為對方的熱情感到興奮。

他被磨得腰軟，被撫摸著性器的木兔也已經急瘋了，從唇吻到赤葦的耳畔，他含住了對方的耳垂，吮吸著，往裡頭吐氣低喊赤葦的名字，想把那些該死的時間空隙給補上。

赤葦綿長地哼了一聲，長腿挎上木兔的腰，他想和對方沒有距離地貼在一起，立刻馬上。

“抓、抓緊我。” 木兔將赤葦的手繞到自己的頸脖，手掌順著他的大腿摸，然後向上顛了顛，赤葦立刻圈住他，胯下徹底緊貼在一起，越蹭越火熱。

木兔掐住赤葦屁股趁機揉了揉，幾步路走得跌跌撞撞，弄倒了幾件傢具，然後倆人摔進了沙發里。

赤葦躺在木兔身下，抬手利落脫去那件廢棄襯衫，木兔解開自己的皮帶扔到了一旁，脫下內褲的瞬間，赤葦便握住了他的炙熱，友好地打上招呼，木兔粗喘著壓上他。

赤葦摟著他的脖子，抬腳勾住對方的時候帶著重心偏移，兩個人從沙發滾到了地板，空間不足，木兔猛地一腳踢開茶幾，東西全翻到了另一邊，咣當響成一片。

赤葦主動弓起身子，木兔幫他把褲子連帶著內褲整件褪去，赤葦性器前端早就流得一塌糊塗，木兔溫柔地搓揉上小囊，給他擼了兩下，赤葦抖著身子在他懷里射了，眼睛迷濛，一副任人擺布的模樣，又乖又可憐。

來不及調笑，木兔被赤葦的反應激得又硬了一圈，他壓下身，吻過赤葦的脖子，他的敏感帶，讓小赤葦再次抬起頭。

手指沾著那堆濕濕黏黏的精液去給他擴張。赤葦絲毫沒有壓抑的低哼像在催情，木兔都要懷疑他是不是故意的。

“啊、嗯....” 一根手指而已，赤葦被戳到酥麻那點，短促地叫，木兔滿頭大汗，憋得辛苦，里頭的肉吸得太緊，只能活動著手指讓他放鬆。

爽痛夾雜，赤葦努力不皺起眉，任由木兔把他弄得一塌糊塗，在一張一合的穴口中捻弄著摳挖。

“你快、快點！” 赤葦扭著腰催促他，木兔時不時蹭過的點令他頭皮發麻，“別搞了，直接進來。”

“不行。”

木兔抓著他的大腿啄吻，赤葦微微仰頭，揪緊了地毯，不去看木兔手指在他的下身進出，嘴唇迷戀似的在他敏感的腿根徘徊，然後放肆留下痕跡。

“現在進去你會疼死。”

木兔溫熱的唇從大腿吻上來，氣息噴過的肌膚起了小疙瘩，親到小腹，一路舔吻到赤葦的下巴，在那裡親昵地咬了一口。

“不會。” 赤葦粗喘著，迅速摟住他的肩，在他耳邊軟聲道。

“我現在就想要你。”

木兔急促的呼吸一滯，差點忍不住壓住赤葦就這麼頂進去，只好拍了下他的屁股，正色。

“你乖一點。”

“唔。” 赤葦被他拍的穴口一縮，推著木兔，說房間里有嬰兒油，本以為木兔會沖回房間拿，但在腎上腺素飆升期間對方顯然想不到任何他們應該分開的理由。

木兔撈起他扛到肩上，那根指頭還塞在他的穴里，赤葦驚呼。

“這間。” 赤葦難耐地回過身子指路，木兔一腳踹開了虛掩的門，把赤葦丟到了床上，又壓回去。

挺立摩擦在一起，用了嬰兒油的穴口進入變得容易不少，赤葦抖著身子，軟聲求他快點。

“快進來——”

赤葦揚起頸脖，汗珠滑下，木兔寬大的指節在里頭磨磨蹭蹭快害他被玩射了，他抓著那根陰莖想對準洞口，手卻發抖，木兔早也硬得快要爆炸，扶著腰將自己一節一節送進去，濕熱的甬道像是天堂。

“啊......” 後庭被更硬熱的東西給撐開，快感還未到來，整個穴肉酸脹得不行，但赤葦想到那是木兔的，幸福得喘不過氣，放開揪緊的床單，他摟住木兔的寬肩，確認似的，一遍一遍呢喃著木兔的名字，黏黏膩膩。

“我在、我在。” 木兔心軟得不行，憐惜地吻去他額角滑落的汗珠，舔到赤葦那顆精緻的喉結，起伏的胸膛，然後重重地吻上他的乳尖，舌頭撥弄。

赤葦弓起的腰身發顫，木兔扶住支撐他，下身小幅度抽送，柔軟的內壁蠻不講理的緊致，裹住木兔的性器像是吸吮精液的妖精。

“啊...哈啊...快點——” 赤葦摳緊木兔的襯衫，催促他，腳尖綳得很緊，被木兔磨得腰腹猛顫，電流蔓延脊柱，控制不住亂踹。

木兔圈住他的腳踝拉過來，不容置疑地再次狠狠頂進去，那根灼熱的東西正式開始在嫩肉中肆虐，前所未有的深度讓赤葦想哭。

木兔在床上和他進行任務時一樣凶。覺醒獸類般的侵略，他抽送的速度快又猛，每一下都很重，撞得赤葦臀尖發紅，斷斷續續的呻吟從口中溢出。

他其實想更大聲地叫出來，想讓木兔知道自己很舒服，想讓他可以再用力一點，再深一點，但是密實的抽插讓他連氣都喘不勻。

床單凌亂，木兔盯著身下的赤葦全身赤裸，表情放浪、雙腿大張著用那個小口吞吐著自己，淫蕩柔軟，只有他才能見到的這一面，動作越發狠戾，想把人生吞活剝。

“光、太郎、啊...啊...” 赤葦情動不已，他閉著眼，眉毛緊蹙，聲音破碎。

情欲浪潮幾乎淹沒理智，他顫抖著撫上木兔的側臉，木兔反射抓住他的手腕親了親，赤葦看著他注視著自己的眼睛，燃燒著渴望的火苗，卻清明倒映出自己的臉，仿佛世界只剩下他。

那灼人的熱度也傳遞了過來，赤葦張口，“吻我，光太郎，吻我。”

“我在，京治。” 木兔俯下身親他，很溫柔，頂弄卻不，掐著腰的手勁極大。

“我一直在。”

赤葦聽著木兔的哄，手胡亂地攀附自己唯一的救命稻草。

他快被劈開，整個人一分為二，木兔正在進入，要把他吞噬，要和他融為一體，思念和愛欲沖破束縛，他忘情地叫，迫切地需要感受到木兔。

“操我、更用力地操我——”

“媽的。” 木兔被他勾得低吼。

口水從張開的嘴角滴下，木兔去舔吻那些帶著赤葦氣息的液體，然後抽出性器，給赤葦翻了個身，抬起他的腰再次頂進去，大刀闊斧地抽插，赤葦嗚嗚呻吟，再也浪不出一句話，喘個不停。

這個姿勢進得太深，赤葦手承受不住趴姿的力度，木兔幾乎快將他頂翻，他只能放棄撐著床，趴了下去，翹高屁股迎合他。

好賤，赤葦把頭蹭進枕頭里。

感官集中到了木兔在後面瘋狂的操乾上，酥麻的快感一波波涌上，淫糜的啪啪聲摻雜著水漬聲大噪，這種不知羞恥的交合令人發狂上癮。

木兔掐緊了他，不讓人逃跑，兩指彈琴似的撥弄他發漲的乳頭。

“啊...啊碰、碰我下...” 他的性器難受得滴水，無助地喊木兔，好像這樣就能從這場欲火中得救。

“京治...” 很可惜，木兔喊他，沒打算解救赤葦的勃起。

大一圈的身形從後頭包住了他，襯衫磨蹭在背，硬熱的凶器在甬道中細細攆動，緩慢拔出又發狠釘入，五指柔情和赤葦緊扣。

赤葦發著抖，被逼迫徘徊在高潮邊緣，又麻又爽得沒法講出一句利索話。

“京治、京治。”他又喊，赤葦低著頭，漂亮的後頸骨突出，木兔情難自禁地去啃。

“讓我射...” 赤葦聲音染上哭腔，可憐巴巴。

“乖乖，忍一下。” 木兔抬起赤葦的下巴，那張有點欲哭的表情袒露在他眼皮子下，一雙眼睛濕漉漉的，眼淚失控得往下掉，也許是爽得，也許是委屈得，鼻頭也跟著泛紅。

“那我、我想看著你。” 赤葦看著他的眼睛。

“好。” 木兔心裡柔軟，啞聲去抹他的眼角，眼淚再次從里頭滿了出來，木兔用拇指去把它們撥開，卻把人的眼角蹭得更紅了，赤葦被他翻回來，一條腿扳到肩上。

“京治，看我。” 木兔哄他，拉著赤葦的手，順著汗濕的肌膚摸到兩個人結合的那一處。胯下的得精液沾得到處都是，粗大的陰莖將穴口撐到不可以思議的程度，皺褶邊緣泛紅晶亮，諂媚地吸附著對方。

“我哪裡都不去。就在這里，在你的身體里。”

赤葦眼珠子通紅，睫毛還沾著水，抬眸看他，木兔的目光認真掃過赤葦的眉眼，他微翹的鼻頭，不厚卻飽滿的唇珠，最後定睛在赤葦望著自己的眼神。

深藍色大海霧氣彌漫，木兔沒能抵抗蠱惑，先動作的卻是赤葦。他拉下木兔的領口，吻上去，木兔掐著他的腰一頓猛幹，那片海面不再平靜，掀起了驚濤駭浪。

“啊...哈...” 赤葦在粗暴的操弄下幾乎擱淺，木兔一邊頂一邊問他，“赤葦想我了嗎？”

赤葦斷斷續續嗚咽，快被逼瘋。

木兔倒像是執著上癮，鍥而不捨，再次問，“想我了嗎赤葦？”

氣息絮亂，赤葦快把他夾射了，性器上的青筋突突地跳，木兔失落，以為等不到答案，將頭埋進了赤葦的肩窩里。

“我可是...很想...” 木兔低聲。

“想你...” 赤葦打斷他，氣喘吁吁，又說了一遍，“好想你。”

木兔一怔，反應過來立刻被這句話激得狂性大發。粗暴猛烈地貫穿，他要搗壞那條甬道一樣把性器往裡送，每次都碾過那點。

赤葦仰著頸脖，幾乎承受不住，指甲隔著木兔的襯衫在背後一通亂抓，叫出了哭腔，“啊...嗯光、光太...”

酣暢淋漓的一陣抽送，木兔低吼，射在了赤葦的體內。

一股一股精液打進痙攣的內壁，赤葦不可抑制地弓起腰，雙腿絞緊了他，腰間不斷震顫，喘個不停。

高潮過後赤葦癱軟，木兔就著這個姿勢俯身抱住他，性器還留在裡面，他貪戀那個濕軟的包覆，更不想離開赤葦。

倆人渾身汗水，空氣中都是咸腥的味道，木兔的襯衫早就皺成一團，濕噠噠地貼在他身上。

赤葦沒有拒絕木兔的任性，抬手插進他的發間，一下一下順著，很溫柔。

木兔從赤葦的胸膛抬起頭，啄了啄他的唇。

赤葦主動捧起木兔的臉和他接吻，腿再次纏了上去，在腰後扣成一個結。

“再來一次？” 木兔盯著他的眼睛問，拇指撫弄他的臉頰。

“可以再來很多次。” 赤葦笑了下，感覺到木兔埋在他身子里的陰莖因為他的回應再次充血，撐開了皺褶。

不過釋放了一次，他們已經有時間慢慢來。赤葦從上頭一顆顆解開木兔的襯衫，直至整件褪去。

“是這個嗎？” 赤葦方才就隱約察覺木兔不想剝下上衣的意圖，緩緩地摸上木兔左胸下猙獰的疤痕，眼底有著不明顯的心疼，但木兔看得懂，他按住赤葦的手，赤葦卻猛地將他壓倒，騎在了木兔身上。

重逢後的第一天，主動求歡和放軟態度的坦然，木兔差點忘了赤葦是曾與他搭檔多年的夥伴，同樣的殺伐決斷、血氣方剛。

他居高臨下，即使埋在身體里的性器令他輕喘。赤葦緊盯木兔灼熱的目光，俯下身，舔吻那道疤。

舌面蹭過愈合的傷口，卻令木兔隱隱作痛。

“光太郎...” 赤葦親吻著，叫他，木兔眼裡火光灼灼，他柔聲問道。

“你不會想藏一輩子吧？”

一輩子。

木兔心頭一震。

受訓8年，搭檔5年，形影不離，絕對的默契之下，他們未曾坦白過自己的真心，以為那樣就足夠。

木兔將他拉過來吻住，舌勾著舌吻得細膩纏綿，心填得滿滿當當，對於赤葦，他只有滿腔的柔情蜜意。

“看來是藏不住了。” 他對他笑著說。

黑夜中月光照進來，眼裡濃重的愛意無所遁形，兩人相視而笑。

以後再沒有獨自入睡的夜晚。


End file.
